1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved automotive air bag device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known, as an automotive air bag device, an air bag device installed in a part of a steering wheel (for example, See Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication JP-UM-Y-54-1711 pages 2 to 3, FIG. 1).
FIG. 6 is incorporated herein to show FIG. 1 of the JP-UM-Y-54-1711. However, reference numerals are changed.
Reference numeral 101 denotes a gas bag, reference numeral 102 denoting a bag housing case, reference numeral 103 denoting a lid, reference numeral 104 denoting a gas bag protruding opening, reference numeral 106 denoting a lining, reference numeral 107 denoting an elongate convex portion, and reference numeral 108 denoting an elongate concave portion.
FIGS. 7A and 7B are drawings showing a drawback caused when the gas bag shown in FIG. 6 deploys.
FIG. 7A shows an initial stage of the deployment of the gas bag. When a vehicle detects an object with which it would collide, a signal activating the gas bag is transmitted to the gas generator 105 by the action of the sensor. The gas bag 101 is inflated by a gas and is introduced thereinto. The gas bag 101 dislocates the elongate convex portions 107 that fit in the elongate concave portions 108 so as to push up the lid 103 and starts to deploy into the passenger compartment from the gas bag protruding opening 104.
FIG. 7B is a drawing showing a drawback caused in an intermediate stage of the deployment of the gas bag. When the gas bag 101 fills with the gas from the gas generator 105, the lid 3 opens like a door that opens on one side thereof or in a cantilever-like fashion. The deployment direction of a gas bag distal end portion 110 is caused to deviate (for example, to the diagonally left front), whereby there may be caused a risk that the deployment of the gas bag becomes incomplete.
Thus, in the patent literature JP-UM-Y-54-1711, the gas bag 101 is subject to the resistance of the lid 103 and the deployment direction thereof is caused to deviate. Thereby there may be caused a risk that the gas bag 101 cannot deploy into a uniform parabola.